


3x22 coda (Untitled)

by ratherastory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, devoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick character reaction to some events in 3x22: Devoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3x22 coda (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more Melissa McCall POV in this world.

_It’s a disaster_ , is all Melissa can think. Stiles is shivering under as many blankets as she could pile on him, curled up in Scott’s lap and clinging to him for dear life while Deaton does his best to treat him for shock. She should be helping, she thinks, except that Peter Hale is still standing in her living room, the expression on his face one of mild amusement, as if everything that just happened has nothing to do with him at all. She thinks she may never get the image out of her mind of him holding Lydia’s head in both hands and screaming at her while the girl bled on Melissa’s sofa.

She clears her throat, pulls him aside to the front entrance, well away from her boys. Scott will probably hear her anyway, but she finds she doesn’t care.

“If you’re about to suggest I go look for Lydia,” he protests, his face the very picture of innocence, “I can promise you I won’t be of any use at that.”

Melissa shakes her head. “No, I think you’ve done quite enough. I went along with this before, when I thought you might be able to help, but I see now that that was a mistake, one I don’t intend to repeat. You need to go, right now. And don’t come back.”

Peter rolls his eyes and smirks. “Melissa, where’s the gratitude?”

She feels her own eyes narrow. “I know what you’ve done. I’m sure Scott tried to spare me the worst of it, and I’m also sure there are parts of the story he doesn’t know himself, but I can read between the lines.”

He opens his mouth to reply, but she cuts him off,

“What I want you to know,” she continues, deliberately keeping her voice soft, “is that if I catch you laying hands on that girl ever again, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your existence. Got it?”

To her surprise, he swallows. He nods once, the expression on his face suddenly unreadable.

“Got it.”


End file.
